customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandex's Revenge
This is a story made by Mr.invisable it is like a sacral to Rise of the XIII Dark Makers. Story When Team Rook saw that Brandex had reterned, Statick, Crailer, Lightning and Junk Yard Plasma tried to make a weapon of somekind to stop him from destroying the Hero Factory. It failed and Thunder said "Maybe we are missing something?" Statick said "Like what exactly? I think a fan might do, because it is over heating." Crailer replied "No, not exactly, I think its the engine." Junk Yard Plasma said "It's missing both, but I'll get them." then Plasma went to his Junkyard to look for a engine and a big fan. Then Team Rook entered the room and Rook said "Were is Junk Yard Plasma going off to?" Lightning replied "To his Junkyard, to pick stuff up for us." Sheila said "Will he bring his Junk Retrievers here?" Then Lightning said "No. The Junk Retrievers are very nice creatures, but we are preparing for Brandex." Handle said "What made Brandex evil in the first place?" Lightning said "I don't know but I think it might have something about his mother." Wolf replied "Brandex has a mother?" Lightning said "Yes, and I will tell you all about it." Brandex's Mother Lightning said "Long ago, back when Alpha Team was still around, I was on a team called The Tank Terras, we were almost unstopable. Like a solo hero I once know, She was called Kelly Blizzard and she was just as strong as Jenny Sharp. Blizzard once had a child and she called him Brandex. And at one point She was ordered to capture a villain but that villain did not play fear and the villain also destroyed a building and the building fell on top of her. A lot of people say she is dead. But I say she is still alive but every one was too lazy to see if she suvived or not. We will go back their some day and see if she is ok." Then Wolf said "So Brandex blames the hero factory for not looking out for her." Plasma said "It might be." Crailer said "Back so soon? Did you get the parts?" Plasma replied "Yes I have, know lets build the weapon." then they tryied to build the weapon again but the weapon did not break this time, it showed were to find Blizzard. And Lightning said "Hot-cha we can find Blizzard now, Plasma it's best if you help me." Plasma said "What about Brandex." Lightning replied "You said it yourself, 7 heroes will defeat 13 villains." Rook said "Who are theseventh members then?" KM-4YT said "Can I help?" Rook said "We do need more members, so, ok." "It is best if you meet the XIII Dark Makers somewere, that one can be hert." Lightning said Statick said "And if we defeat the XIII Dark Makers?" "They might come on are side and some of the members will disaper." Laightning said, then he and Junk Yard Plasma went to find Kelly Blizzard and Team Rook gone to find the XIII Dark Makers. When Team Rook found the XIII Dark Makers Brandex said "All of my 13 warriors are here and so is your 7 heroes." then their was a big fight. Back at Makuhero City... Lightning said "This is were Blizzard was last seen. Lets dig her out from this brouble." Then Plasma said "How can you be shore?" "I Think the weapon we made is realy a locater." Lightning said then both Plasma and Lightning started diging to see if Blizzard is alive. Back in the fight... Brandex said "Rook, you are strong for a rookie, but Grandex, Serandex and The Moon's Shadow will help me destroy the hero factory if I fale this time." Then Broozer said "We might do this after a week if we fale." The Dark Claw replied "How about we go on holiday next week?" Shadow said no. Puzzle-Brandex said "It depends on what the wether is like. Back to fighting!" then Wolf hitted Living Brandex and all of a sudden he went poof. then Wolf said "Rook, Handle, Sheila, Crailer, Statick, Shamus I tryed to take down the living Brandex and all of a sudden he went poof. Do you think they all do that." Rook said "Never know until you try." Brandex said to Rook "So it seemed that living me went back to his own time. Only some of my members do that." Rook said "Wolf, KM-4YT team up to stop Xigbar and Extractor. Handle, Crailer stop Wizard and Broozer. Sheila, Statick stop Serandex and Moon Man." Shadow said "That will leave you with us." Puzzle-Brandex said "Lees talking more fighting!" then Rook stated fighting Shadow, Rook won and Shadow went poof. Brandex said "Know it's just us three." Xigbar said "Well well, the kids have gotten stronger." Grandex said "I'm going after Rook." The Dark Claw said "I'll go after Wolf." Then the fight was over and Team Rook won and Brandex said "Well you won see you next week." Then Lightning said "Not so fast Brandex you are under arrest." Brandex replied "How so?" Lightning said "I have this Quaza Stone and I wonder what it will do to some one with no quaza core?" then Lightning frew the stone at Brandex and it hitted Brandex and terned him into a statue. Then Brandex said "So that is what happens. I thought that will pase frew." Lightning said "One Moe thing we will let you work for us on one Condition, don't try to destroy anything. One More thing Crailer, preper your fixing opperashion for Blizzard. She is very ingerd." Crailer's Lab Crailer said to Blizzard "Are you ok? You looked like you needed repears right away." Then Blizzard said "I'm fine. It's just I fill like somefings diffrant." Statick said "You did get a upgrade after all." Lightning said to Plasma "Shoud I tell her about Brandex?" Plasma replied "I don't think so." Rook said to Blizzard "Your alive, I think Brandex might be pleased." Blizzard said "Were is he?" Lightning said "He is next door." then blizzard went next door from crailer's lab and saw Brandex as a statue and she said "What happend to you?" Brandex replied "It's my falt. I tryed to destroy the hero factory and now I'm here. I had my reasons for destroying this place, but now I'm a cristale statue." Sheila said "Are the rest of the XIII Dark Makers now on are side?" Handle said "I Don't think so, well some of them are. The Dark Claw is working in the assembly tower, Puzzle-Brandex went back in time but Grandex, Serandex and The Moon's Shadow are now a hero Team, Destroyer-X is working at the library, Xigbar is still doing what he does, Wizord is working at the prison centure and the rest are in prison." Brandex said "Their are still villains around, Team Rook so I think you should capture them." The end. Characters *Rook *Wolf *Sheila *Handle *Jack Crailer *Jade Statick *James Lightning *Junk Yard Plasma *KM-4YT *Brandex (ghost) *Brandex (alive) *Puzzle-Brandex *Xigbar *Extractor *Grandex *The Moon's Shadow *Serandex *Destroyer-X *James Wizard *Broozer *The Dark Claw *Silvestre Shadow *Kelly Blizzard *Junk Retrievers (only been talked about) Teams *Team Rook *XIII Dark Makers